


Harry Potter and the Series of Smutty One Shots

by BobityBoo (Stargazing121)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Content, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hand Jobs, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-06 20:38:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15203009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazing121/pseuds/BobityBoo
Summary: Quick smutty one shots of numerous pairing from Harry Potter. Many more smut scenes to come.Requests for paring and places are welcome. Adult content.





	1. Draco and Hermione in the Leaky Cauldron

**Author's Note:**

> Pure, unadulterated smut. 
> 
> Requests are welcome, as are kudos. 
> 
> Each title will say who is in the chapter and where the smut will take place. 
> 
> Adult content: Please do presume everything is consensual and everyone of age.   
> I do not own Harry Potter

 

 Draco strolled into the Leaky Cauldron and leaned against the bar, waiting to be served. He looked down the bar and his eyes locked on the petite form of Hermione Granger. She was sitting on a barstool and wearing a tight red dress that left little to the imagination, particularly Draco’s. He hungrily lingered over Hermione’s curvy legs, her slim waist and pert breasts. 

He felt his cock twitch under his robes.

She looked up at him, her chocolate eyes meeting his grey ones. She fluttered her eyelashes at him; almost like she was inviting him to continue to view her fuckable body further. She suddenly slipped off the stool and walked to the back of the room.

She glanced round once at him, before she slid behind the curtain of the Leaky Cauldron’s cloakroom. He eagerly followed her. _Maybe he didn’t need that drink after all._

“Granger, what are you up too?” Draco asked, as he joined her behind the curtain. The cloakroom was full of robes and coats, hung neatly on rails; the space was cramped, little more than an alcove, and it smelt off moth balls and dusty material. But that didn’t matter to him, as he watched the sway of Hermione’s luscious hips.

Hermione didn’t answer him, instead she stepped between one of the coat racks and out of sight. Draco pulled apart the coats and trailed after her.

Hermione was leaning against the stone wall, her breasts provocatively thrust out and straining the material of her tight red dress.

“Malfoy, do you want to come a little closer,” she said, and encouragingly crooked a finger at him.

Draco reached for her and placed his strong arms on either side of her body, running his hands across her waist and down her backside.

“Now that you have me here,” he said, “what do you intend to do to me?”

“It’s more what I want you to do to me,” she replied, her breath hot against his ear.

That was enough of an invitation for Draco.

 

Draco roughly captured her mouth with his, and pressed her against the wall. His hands slipped up from her rear, to cup her breasts over her dress. _Merlin’s beard,_ he cursed, she wasn’t wearing a bra. He could feel her nipples under the thin cloth, hard buds against his palms.

Hermione’s clever hands were reaching into his robes, her finger’s searching for the fastening that would release his cock.

Draco gasped, as she wrapped his hard length in her small hands. She broke the fevered kiss and gave him a wicked smile. Then she tugged at his cock, squeezing from the base to his tip. His cock was dripping with pre cum, and she circled her thumb over it’s stickiness.

Draco’s hands were still on her breast; kneading and cupping them, enjoying their heavy fullness. But as she played with his cock, Draco worked his hands down her waist, over her hips to play with the short hem of her snug fitting dress.

He quickly pulled the dress up, and let the material bunch round her narrow waist. He looked down and audibly hissed, when he saw her bare glistening pussy.

Hermione wriggled her body against him, and pressed his cock into her exposed stomach. She rubbed his sticky head against her warm belly, leaving his seed over her skin.

Draco gave a low groan, as he watched the erotic sight of Hermione Granger play with his cock.

He grasped the back of her toned thighs and lifted her up, so that her calfs were wrapped around his hips. He felt her lock her ankles round his back. She was still holding his length, but she now pressed him to her hot opening.

“Fuck,” he whispered, “you’re dripping for me.”

“Get on with it and take me Malfoy,” she snapped, and letting go of his cock she settled her hands round his neck, her fingers thrusting into his hair.

 

Draco smirked at her indigent face and guided his cock into her. He paused, at the sweet tightness of her pussy. _It was like heaven_. Hermione rested her head back on the stone wall, exposing her pale neck to him.

Draco felt her muscles adjust, and widened to take in the full girth of his cock. Then he thrust fully into her, making her body take all of his ridged length.

She gave a breathy moan of pleasure and he thrust again.

She was so wet, and he could feel her juices at the base of his dick as he pushed into her repeatedly.

Hermione gave a tug at his hair. He got the hint and speed up, his erection now pounding into her. His movements fast and harsh, her delicious pussy milked his cock with each stroke.

He was slapping her into the wall and the sound of their bodies echoed round the room, muffling the chatter and noise from the busy pub.

He could feel that his climax was close; a pleasant aching in his balls. Hermione was breathing heavily now, her covered breasts bouncing with each powerful thrust of his cock.

A pitched breathy moan spilled from her plump parted lips. He didn’t know when he’d ever heard something so sexy.

As he fucked her, he pressed his lips to her arched neck and sucked on her tender skin. He felt her breath hitch, as he nipped her flesh with his sharp teeth. He kept his mouth on her neck, kissing and biting in turn. His hips, all the while, rhythmically slapping into her.

He adjusted his grip on her legs and raised them higher. The new position allowed him to brush the head of his erection against her g-spot. He upped his pace, and frantically fucked her making sure to hit her sensitive spot with every stroke.

Draco gave her deep thrust into her and Hermione came with a scream. He silence her by pressing his mouth over her’s, and slithered his tongue into her unsuspecting mouth. With her climax over, Draco gave a grunt and let himself go. With jagged thrusts he climaxed and spilt his load deep inside her hot body.

He released her lips and slowly moved out of her mouth and pussy. He gently placed her feet back on the stone floor of the cloakroom. His eyes downcast, he watched with delight as his seed slid down her pale thighs.

“Where you thinking of something along those lines?” He asked and have her a self satisfied smile.

Her face was flushed from her own orgasm, and averting her eyes from his smirking face she briskly pulled her dress back down.

Straightening the dress’s hemline, she curtly said, “That will do.”

The smile slipped from his features.

 

He was about to retort, when she her small hands took his softening cock once more. He felt his desire stir again, and the blood rush back to his dick.

Hermione tucked him back into his robes, and patted his rehardening cock through the material.

“Until next time, Draco,” she whispered and sashayed out of the cloakroom, her hips sexily swaying. 

 

_Well fuck me_ , Draco thought and checked his cuffs, _I’ve just been out played by Granger… again._  


	2. Snape, Luna and Hermione in an Empty Classroom

Severus Snape prowled the darkened halls of Hogwarts castle, his eyes alert for any sign of a student out of bed. Turning the corner of another long corridor, Snape distinctly heard the sound of a gasp behind one of the closed classroom doors.

He sped up and pressed his ear to the smooth wood. There it was again, another gasp and then a low moan.

Snape slowly turned the door handle and crept into the classroom.

Moonlight flooded through the slatted windows and fell onto two figures on the stone floor. Snape moved closer, sticking to the shadows.

Hermione Granger was lying on the floor, her hair mussed, her legs open and her skirt up. Between her plump thighs was the blond head of Luna Lovegood. Hermione gave a breathy moan, as Luna’s head bobbed as she lapped at Hermione’s wet pussy.

Snape could now see that Luna’s school shirt was lying beside them, her creamy pert breasts and dust coloured nipples exposed to his dark gaze. Her nipples were hard, and her tits swayed slightly as she pleasures Hermione with her mouth.

Snape watched, spellbound, as Luna’s finger’s started to rub Hermione’s swollen clit. Hermione elicited a strangled moan, as Luna rhythmically brushed her clit at the same time as her tongue slipped into her opening.

Snape had had enough.

“Girls,” he snapped.

The girls froze, and turned widened eyes on his looming figure.

 

He stalked over to them, his robes bellowing out behind him. He looked down at their shocked faces and half naked bodies.

He paused for effect, before asking, “Do you want to earn some extra credit?”

“Of course Professor,” Luna quickly answered, her Irish accent adding a sexy lilt to her voice.

Hermione eagerly nodded, her face flushed from her interrupted orgasm.

“Then continue,” he said and parted his robes to reveal his hardened cock.

Luna licked her lips at the sight of his erection. He was big and thick. Luna shuffled towards him on her knees, her breasts jiggling as she edged closer. Hermione followed, rolling off the floor and sitting beside Luna.

Hermione wrapped her hand around his shaft, while Luna kissed the sticky head of his cock. Snape sighed, as Luna’s mouth took him further in and sucked at his head. Hermione squeezed him, her hand tugging at his base while her classmate worked his head.

Luna licked the underside of his cock, and pursed her lips over his head as she sucked up and down his length. She kept her mouth wide, so she didn’t touch him with her teeth. Something Snape would have had to reprimand her for.

Hermione’s other hand came up and cupped his sensitive balls, gently fondling them in time to her pumping hand.

 

Luna suddenly pushed Hermione’s hand away from Snape’s erection. Luna relaxed her throat and took all of the Potions Master’s cock into her mouth. Snape could see his thick length clearly in Luna’s neck, as she bobbed her head taking him in and out of her mouth.

Snape’s black eyes fell on Hermione, who had wasted no time. Hermione was not lying back on the floor, her head between Luna’s kneeling thighs. Hermione grabbed Luna’s legs and tugged the Ravenclaw down so she was sitting on her face.

The scene was hidden from Snape, by Luna’s school skirt. He bent slightly and lifted the hem so he could watch Hermione’s pink tongue dart out and lick Luna’s dripping slit. Hermione’s hands were resting on Luna’s arse cheeks but she now removed one hand. Hermione moved her head up, concentrating her licks and sucks on Luna’s clit, while with her free hand Hermione slipped two finger’s into Luna’s pussy.

Snape felt Luna’s gasp, as Hermione fingered her, reverberate through his cock. He breathed out, trying to keep himself from coming into her mouth there and then.

He could see Hermione’s lips, latched on Luna’s bud as her finger’s slipped in and out. Hermione added a third finger, and Luna shuffled her body down getting her sex even closer to Hermione’s flushed face.

Snape snapped his eyes away from Hermione’s pink mouth and looked back at Luna. Luna’s own mouth was rapidly working his cock, taking his length into her warm mouth over and over again.

Snape placed a hand into her blond hair and pulled his length out of her mouth. He took himself in hand and quickly pumped his cock.

Her mouth now free of his erection, Luna started to moan as Hermione quicken the thrust of her fingers. With a breathy scream Luna came and her legs gave out, and she sank her pussy onto Hermione’s waiting mouth.

Snape looked at where the two girls were joined, at their pink faces and wet mouth. With a final jerk of his cock her came, his seed splashing over Luna’s face and breasts. 

Snape kept a hold of his cock and let his breathing calm. Then refastened his robes, all sigh of his pleasure left on Luna’s soft skin.

“Detention the pair of you,” he said, turning his back on the erotic scene, “my office tomorrow night.” And with a sweep of his robes he left the classroom.

 

As he walked down the rest of the corridor, he fancied he could hear the sound of their pleasurable gasps restarting.


	3. Ron Weasley and Harry Potter, the Wet Dream in Gryffindor Tower

Ron Weasley settle himself back onto the feather pillows of his bed in Gryffindor Tower. The hangings were closed round his bed, and the tower was silent as his other roommates soundly slept.   
Ron pushed his pyjama bottoms down, his cock semi-hard already. Ron wrapped a freckled hand round his dick, and squeezed. He watched as his dick started to harden, his penis lengthen and thickened as he tugged.   
Ron sighed as he tried to settle on which girl he would think of. Perhaps Hermione’s bushy head would suck him off; or Fleur’s slim hand hold his dick and rub him till he came.   
Suddenly, the curtain hangings parted and the pale face of Harry Potter peeped through the gap. Harry wasn’t wearing his glasses, and his face looked softer without his spectacles.   
Ron’s hand stilled on his cock. He went to open his mouth to curse, but Harry lifted a finger to his lips and shushed him.   
Harry slipped onto the bed’s covers and crawled towards Ron. Harry’s hand took hold of Ron’s hand, which still held his hardened dick. Harry squeezed his hand and tugged Ron’s own hand up his cock. The movement caused Ron to give a low moan of pleasure.   
With his free hand, Harry pushed down his sleep trousers. Harry’s hard cock sprang free. Harry’s erection was not as thick as Ron’s, but Harry made up for this in length. Harry took hold of Ron’s hand and gently removed it from his cock, and replaced them with his own. Now, Harry soft hand held Ron’s cock.   
Harry pumped Ron’s cock a few times, finding a rhythm. Ron threw his head back as Harry’s clever fingers squeezed and pulled at his dick.   
Ron’s hips bucked as Harry’s lips kissed the swollen tip, lapping at the moist head. Harry’s tongue was warm and willing, as he licked the underside of Ron’s erection.   
Ron watched, aroused, as Harry took him further into his mouth. Harry’s black head was bobbing up and down, up and down taking another inch of Ron’s length into his mouth with every thrust.   
Harry looked up at Ron through his dark fringe, watching Ron’s excited face and reddening cheeks.   
Ron leant forward and took Harry’s dick in hand. Harry increased the speed of his blow job, as Ron rubbed his thumb against Harry’s head.   
Ron loved the feel of Harry’s moist head in his hand, the heavy length of his penis in his palm. Ron closed his fingers and jerked Harry’s cock.   
Harry stilled, his mouth still full of Ron’s erection. Watching Harry’s reaction, Ron squeezed his hand again. Harry’s green eyes darken to a forest green, as Ron started giving Harry a hand job.   
Ron felt his balls tighten. Harry’s mouth was so warm and wet around his dick, so warm. Ron’s hips were bucking, pushing his dick further into Harry’s mouth. With a grunt, Ron came spilling his milky load into Harry’s waiting mouth.   
Harry licked and swallowed Ron’s seed, Ron’s sensitive head brushing against the back of Harry’s throat.  
Ron kept his pace up, his hand steadily pumping Harry’s dick. He tightened his grip, squeezing harder and faster trying to bring Harry to his own orgasm.   
Harry’s mouth was still round Ron’s softening cock, Ron’s cum creamy around his mouth.   
Harry gave a gasp, and his green eyes closed as his climax rolled over him. Ron felt Harry’s warm cum spirt over his stomach and the top of his legs. 

“Ron, hey Ron. It’s time to wake up,” Harry called, his voice muffled through the thick hangings around Ron’s bed. It was morning.  
Ron opened his eyes and looked down at his sticky pyjama top and the site of his hand stuffed down his trousers.   
“Ron,” Harry said again.  
“I’m coming,” Ron mumbled. His cock was already re-hardening at the sound of Harry’s voice.


End file.
